10 rêves pour un Petit
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: Les Petits ont 10 rêve, d'après Pierre Bottero. Comment peuvent-ils les vivre, quotidiennement ?
1. Préambule

**Préambule**

Que dire… Je voulais écrire ce petit préambule pour expliquer pourquoi je me lance dans l'aventure des écrits du Pacte des Marchombres, dont la section est faiblement remplie, à mon plus grand désespoir, je dois bien l'avouer.

J'ai découvert Bottero sur le tard, bien après Rowling, mais je n'ai pas regretté de le découvrir. J'adore, tout simplement, ses trois trilogies sur Gwendalavir, et je n'ai que regretté sa mort, sachant qu'il n'avait pu terminer sa nouvelle trilogie. C'est un homme plein de talent, que je respecte infiniment.

Il a un style vraiment particulier, et c'est pour cela que je ne me lancerais jamais à écrire une fiction entière de son monde. Je sais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas la plume pour respecter sa façon de voir les choses, pour faire vivre à travers ces 10 drabbles son âme.

Cependant, cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà le mois de février, et j'avais vraiment besoin (et envie !) de vous la faire partager. Pour cela, j'ai dû me replonger dans la lecture du passage d'Ipiu/Ellana, chez les Petits. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu Bottero, et j'ai été ravie de me replonger dans son univers, une fois de plus.

Ce recueil regroupera donc un petit drabble pour chacun des rêves d'un Petit, que Pierre Bottero nous a fait l'immense honneur de nous écrire à la fin du premier volume de la trilogie du Pacte des Marchombres.

Je compte en publier un toute les semaines, peut-être même deux, si j'avance bien. Et, ensuite, je m'attellerais à la lourde tâche des rêves du Marchombre.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Un petit rappel, toutefois, des 10 rêves, pour que vous ayez une idée de ce qui vous attend.

**10 rêves pour un Petit :**

**1. Cueillir trois kilos de framboise par jour.**

**2. Rigoler avec les copains.**

**3. Cueillir, un jour, une framboise de trois kilos.**

**4. Se disputer avec les copains (mais pas pour de bon).**

**5. Se réconcilier avec les copains en mangeant des framboises.**

**6. Trouver une clochinette bleue.**

**7. Sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques.**

**8. Éclabousser les copains.**

**9. Regarder la lune se lever.**

**10. Se promener.**

Et je profite du préambule pour faire le disclaimer.

Personnage et monde appartiennent à Pierre Bottero.

Rating K+.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, qui, j'espère, vous satisfera !


	2. Premier Rêve

**Cueillir trois kilos de framboise par jour.**

Le silence s'était installé dans l'arbre Talisman. Tous regardaient avec angoisse le grand Boulouakoulouzek.

Celui-ci prenait son temps, angoissé aussi.

Les chapeaux se tordaient dans les mains.

La sueur perlait le front des Petits.

Jamais ils n'avaient connus telle angoisse. Mis à part la fois où les Humains avaient volé Ilfasidrel, le joyau aux mille facettes.

Mais là, l'enjeu était de taille. Un record allait être battu. C'était très important, pour les Petits. Surtout pour Ouk et Pil, qui allaient devenir les Petits les plus reconnus de la Forêt. Oui, c'était très important.

- Hum…, grommela le Grand Boulouakoulouzek.

- Alors ? s'enquit anxieusement un Petit.

Il reçut un regard noir du conseiller du Grand Boulouakoulouzek. On ne bouscule pas le Grand Boulouakoulouzek, nom d'un Petit !

Le Grand Boulouakoulouzek regardait un objet avec attention, le cachant à la vue de tous. Il se pencha en avant, regarda autre chose, se gratta le front sans faire bouger son chapeau, se redressa, croisa les mains derrière son dos, se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, avant de se retourner vers les Petits qui attendaient avec impatience son verdict.

Il les regarda tous, de sa haute stature. L'annonce qu'il avait à faire était de la plus haute importance, ils devaient bien en avoir conscience. Il était le Grand Boulouakoulouzek, il devait dire ceci avec la dignité de son rang. Ne pas s'énerver. Il n'y avait pas de raisons, d'ailleurs. Il devait veiller à ne pas montrer son excitation, plutôt. Il inspira profondément.

- Trois kilos quatre-cent vingt-huit grammes, annonça-t-il d'une traite.

Aussitôt, une grande effervescence se produisit au sein de l'arbre Talisman. Les Petits sautaient en l'air, Ouk et Pil étaient les plus enthousiastes.

Cela faisait trois-cent huit jours qu'ils cueillaient plus de trois kilos de framboises, quotidiennement. Ils venaient de battre un record. Ils étaient heureux.

Leur seul regret était, peut-être, l'absence d'Ipiu.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier rêve. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, et pour tous ceux qui en ont envie, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) !_

_Bonne semaine, je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour la suite !_


	3. Deuxième Rêve

**Rigoler avec les copains.**

Quand on est un Petit, on aime rire. Oui, beaucoup. On rit lorsqu'un Petit trébuche, lorsque le chapeau qu'il a ne lui va pas, lorsqu'il a perdu sa réserve de framboises qu'on lui a cachée pour lui jouer un tour. On rit lorsqu'on est content, et c'est souvent qu'on est content quand on est Petit. On rigole quand le Grand Boulouakoulouzek pique une colère, enfin, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Ouk et Pil en fait. Sinon, on rigole moins. On rigole beaucoup, oui, en étant Petit. Être Petit, c'est vraiment rigolo, quand on y songe ! La vie a bien plus de saveur. C'est pour cela qu'on rigole tant, et qu'on vit si bien. Le rire est le propre du Petit, tout le monde le savait.

Et, depuis qu'Ipiu faisait partie de leur vie, Ouk et Pil avaient remarqué qu'ils riaient encore plus. D'abord, ils avaient ri de sa maladresse, en tant qu'Humaine, à faire comme eux, Petit. À se glisser entre les feuilles, à se balancer de branches en branches. Ensuite, ils avaient ri de voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas leurs coutumes.

Mais, à présent, c'était elle qui riait d'eux. Elle riait quand ils essayaient de l'attraper, alors qu'elle grimpait plus haut qu'eux dans les arbres. Elle riait quand ils essayaient de lui faire enfiler un chapeau. Elle riait tout le temps.

Ouk et Pil avaient alors compris quelque chose. Rigoler tout le temps, c'était bien. Surtout lorsqu'Ipiu étaient avec eux. Elle était une vraie Petite, mains Humaine. Et c'était bien.

Ils avaient bien eu de la chance de la trouver, après que ces maudits Raïs aient décimé son campement. Ils n'auraient jamais pu rire autant, sinon !

* * *

_Second rêve, pour nos petits Petits. Voilà, un peu différent de la dernière fois, il faut bien changer de temps à autre !_

_Merci aux différentes personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles m'ont fait plaisir :)_

_A jeudi prochain !_


	4. Troisième Rêve

**Cueillir, un jour, une framboise de trois kilos.**

- Elle les fait, je te dis.

- Bien sûr que non, face de Trodd.

- T'es jaloux parce que j'en ai une.

- Face de Trodd.

- Jaloux.

- Je devrais te jeter dans la mare d'Humph.

- Jaloux.

- Menteur.

- Petit visqueux.

- Ton chapeau n'est pas beau.

- Tu ne mérites pas cette framboise, de toute façon, même si elle les fait. Tu l'as volé chez moi.

- Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle les fait !

- Bien sûr que non. Elle ne les fait pas ! Tu n'es qu'un stupide Petit.

- Tu es Petit aussi, tu es donc stupide aussi, ah ah !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ?!

Les deux Petits baissèrent la tête, contrit.

- Elle les fait, je te dis, chuchota le premier.

Le second lui écrasa le pied.

- Et puis, vous deux, pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez voir le Grand Boulouakoulouzek ?

- On en a une !

- _J_'en ai une, rectifia le premier Petit. J'en ai une, il faut la peser, tout de suite !

Le conseiller haussa un sourcil, sceptique mais, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de les raisonner, et qu'il ferait mieux de les faire monter et de les mener au Grand Boulouakoulouzek, il leur fit signe de le suivre. Et puis, lui-même était un peu curieux de savoir si elle les faisait...

- Grand Boulouakoulouzek, on en a une !

- C'est moi qui l'ai cueilli ! s'écria aussitôt le premier Petit.

D'un geste las, le grand Boulouakoulouzek leur montra l'objet qu'il convoitait tant. Sans montrer l'impatience qui l'habitait, dans le doute qu'ils en aient vraiment trouvé une, il se positionna à leurs côtés.

Il se pencha en avant, et regarda.

- Ce n'en est pas une, annonça-t-il. Mais vous pouvez la partager. Elle m'a l'air succulente.

Les deux Petits, dépités, repartirent, se disant qu'ils pourraient en effet la partager.

Sans le montrer, retournant s'asseoir, le Grand Boulouakoulouzek était déçu. C'était la troisième fausse joie de la journée. Lui aussi attendait avec impatience le jour où l'on cueillerait une framboise de trois kilos !

* * *

_Et voici donc le troisième rêve de nos chers Petits ! Aaaah, une framboise de trois kilos... un rêve ! (Espérons que celui-ci se réalise un jour, tout de même, ce serait bien !)_

_Une fois de plus, je vous remercie, tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, je suis ravie de voir que cela plait !_

_Je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour le quatrième rêve des Petits !_


	5. Quatrième Rêve

**Se disputer avec les copains (mais pas pour de bon).**

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi et qu'on fait toujours comme j'ai décidé.

- Et pourquoi ferait-on toujours comme tu l'as décidé alors qu'on pourrait faire comme j'ai décidé moi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Bien sûr que si, et même que c'est une réponse tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, alors c'est comme ça et pas autrement et maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, face de Trodd !

- Face de Trodd ? s'étonna Ipiu en entrant dans la maison des Petits qui étaient ses parents.

Aucun ne lui répondit. Leur voisin le plus proche, assis à table, soupira et continua de tracer des cercles invisibles sur le bois. Ipiu le rejoignit, se servant au passage une part de tarte à la framboise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à l'invité.

- Je suis venu leur demander de l'aide pour cueillir des framboises. Nous en avons plus que nécessaires. Nous allions partir, et puis, ils ont décidé que cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de disputes. Pil veut venir, pas Ouk, et voilà où nous en sommes, soupira le Petit en se servant une poignée de framboises.

- Oh.

C'était une raison comme une autre, après tout.

- Cela fait longtemps ?

- Un peu plus d'une heure, je dirais.

Elle hocha la tête, songeuse.

- Ouk ! Pip ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques insultes des Petits, puis se tournèrent vers elle.

- Bonjour Ipiu !

- Vous savez qu'il y a des tas de framboises chez lui ?

- Il y en a chez nous aussi, répliqua Ouk sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi il s'emportait.

- Certainement, concéda Ipiu. Mais en commençant la récolte chez lui, vous pourriez tenter de cueillir trois kilos de framboise… avant d'essayer de battre le record du nombre de jour de suite à avoir cueilli trois kilos de framboises. En plus, on a bientôt plus de tarte.

Cela suffit à décider les Petits. Moins de dix minutes après, ils étaient partis.

Ipiu souriait. C'était tellement simple de réconcilier des Petits. Et tellement amusant de les voir se disputer pour quelques framboises.

* * *

_Avec les vacances, un peu plus et j'oubliais quel jour nous étions ! Voici donc la suite, le quatrième rêve de nos chers Petits, qui me fut un peu plus difficile à écrire que les autres, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin, le plus important, c'est que le rêve est là !_

_Merci à ceux qui me laissent une review chaque semaine, cela me touche énormément !_

_Sur ces paroles, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine, et à jeudi prochain !_


	6. Cinquième Rêve

**Se réconcilier avec les copains en mangeant des framboises.**

- Allez, je te pardonne.

Pil releva la tête, et se dérida en voyant les framboises que portaient Ouk.

- Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse insulter le chapeau que j'ai fait pour le Grand Boulouakoulouzek, l'avertit Ouk.

Pil hocha la tête, et se mit à piocher dans la bourse d'Ouk les framboises qui lui semblaient les plus juteuses.

Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil au chapeau. Il n'était vraiment pas beau, ça, il ne pouvait certainement pas dire le contraire. Si Ipiu était encore là, elle dirait certainement la même chose. Ceci dit, Ipiu trouvait que tous les chapeaux étaient affreux, même ceux de Pil, qui étaient bien plus réputés que ceux d'Ouk dans la Forêt Maison. Il regarda à nouveau le chapeau, soupira, parce que, vraiment, il n'était pas beau.

Puis, il regarda Ouk, lequel portait sur le chapeau un regard empli de fierté. Il était vraiment content de son œuvre.

Il n'aimait pas mentir, ce n'était pas dans la nature des Petits de mentir, mais c'était dans leur nature de faire plaisir.

- En fait, il est plutôt joli, ce chapeau.

Ouk en déduit que Pil avait simplement été jaloux.

- Je t'en ferais un, si tu veux.

Et, content de se réconcilier avec son frère, il alla chercher d'autres framboises dans sa réserve.

* * *

_J'aimerai beaucoup être une Petite afin de pouvoir manger des framboises tout au long de la journée... Qu'est-ce que ça doit être cool !_

_Sinon, je crois que ce rêve est le plus court que j'ai écrit. Bref, là n'est pas la question ! Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, chacune me touche énormément !_

_Je vous dis à jeudi prochain pour le sixième rêve._


	7. Sixième Rêve

**Trouver une clochinette bleue.**

- Tu entends ?

Ouk se tut, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Pourquoi tu penches la tête sur le côté ? s'étonna Pil.

- Pour mieux entendre, stupide Petit !

- Mais… pourquoi est-ce que tu entendrais mieux comme ça ?

- Pff, tu ne comprends donc jamais rien. Comment veux-tu que j'entende si tu fais autant de bruit ?

Pil croisa les bras, et se mit à maugréer.

- Moi je faisais que lui demander pourquoi il entendrait mieux comme ça, et sa réponse n'en est pas une, parce qu'il ne m'a pas répondu, et en plus, il ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche, alors comment est-ce qu'il veut entendre ?

Ouk, qui avait suivi le monologue de son frère, se retrouva bien embêté. C'est vrai, quoi, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait entendre !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois entendre ?

- La clochinette, dit avec un grand sourire Pil.

Aussitôt, les deux frères se turent pour écouter. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre le pépiement caractéristique de la clochinette.

D'un pas discret, ils s'approchèrent de là où provenait le bruit. Aujourd'hui, ils seraient les premiers à trouver une clochinette bleue !

Ils écartèrent les buissons. De l'autre côté de la cachette, le feuillage se refermait déjà. La clochinette bleue était partie. Déçus, ils pestèrent avant de se regarder.

- On va cueillir des framboises vers la mare d'Humph le Trodd ? proposa Pil.

Ouk hocha la tête.

- Il y a de bonnes feuilles pour faire des chapeaux, là-bas.

* * *

_Et voici pour notre sixième rêve ! J'espère que celui vous plaira, une fois de plus._

_Je vous remercie tous, d'ailleurs, pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et elles sont très gentilles :) !_


	8. Septième Rêve

**Sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques.**

- Il a plu !

Le cri d'Ipiu réveilla en sursaut les deux Petits. Par la fenêtre, la lumière du jour pointait à peine.

- Ipiu, mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'énerva Ouk.

- Il a plu, je vous dis ! Il a plu ! Allez, venez !

Soupirant, maugréant contre cette Ipiu qui les réveillait à l'aube, les Petits firent mine de ne pas trop se presser pour sortir. En réalité, ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie : celle de rejoindre Ipiu au-dehors.

La jeune Humaine les attendait. Cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, et le temps passait trop vite. Elle avait déjà tellement grandi. Et elle était déjà tellement une Petite, dans l'âme. Elle cherchait et trouvait les framboises comme n'importe quel autre Petit.

- Vite, venez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Cette fois, ils abandonnèrent toute idée de paraître grognon pour avoir été réveillée aussi tôt. Ils se dépêchèrent de rattraper Ipiu, et se calquèrent à son rythme.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à quelques clairières de leur maison, et leurs yeux s'illuminèrent. De toute la Forêt Maison, c'était ici qu'il y avait les plus belles flaques après une nuit d'averse.

Il leur fallut moins de deux minutes pour être trempés de la tête au pied… et pour s'amuser comme jamais.

On n'a pas idée de la joie que procure le saut à pieds joints dans les flaques.

* * *

_Aaaaah, bon, sang, je m'en veux. J'ai eu une fin de semaine tellement chargée que je n'ai pas du tout vu passer jeudi et, du coup, je me retrouve à poster ce rêve samedi au lieu de jeudi. Bon. Tant pis hein._

_Mais je suis sincèrement désolée. Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, j'espère que ce rêve vous plaira !_

_A jeudi, sans faute cette fois !_


	9. Huitième Rêve

**Éclabousser les copains.**

Ipiu était cachée dans un fourré. C'était le moment préféré des Petits, après sauter dans les flaques à pieds joints. Le moment où ils éclaboussaient les autres. Alors, tous, ils se cachaient, pour ne pas être trop mouillés à la fin de la journée.

C'était compliqué, évidemment. Il fallait trouver la bonne cachette, et espérer que personne ne vous surprenne.

Elle tendit l'oreille et, n'entendant aucun bruit suspect, elle sortit de sa cachette pour en trouver une autre. Grossière erreur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva trempée des pieds à la tête, et elle n'eut que le temps de voir Ouk éclater de rire avant que celui-ci ne se cache dans un arbre pour être hors de portée de la flaque au pied d'Ipiu.

- Qui ? s'écria-t-elle.

En pouffant, Ouk désigna la personne qui l'avait dénoncé. Elle leva la tête.

Le délateur la regardait en souriant.

Le Grand Boulouakoulouzek aussi avait le droit de s'amuser.

* * *

_Un peu plus et j'oubliais de publier aujourd'hui aussi ! Définitivement, les vacances ne me réussissent pas. Enfin..._

_Voici donc le huitième rêve. Plus que 2... Que le temps passe vite ! Dans deux semaines, ce sera tout juste ma rentrée... Quelle horreur._

_Passons. Bonne semaine à tous, merci pour les reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir. A bientôt !_


	10. Neuvième Rêve

**Regarder la lune se lever.**

Quelque part dans la Forêt Maison, deux Petits sont assis sur la branche d'un arbre. Ils regardent l'horizon.

- Tu crois qu'elle va revenir ce soir ? demande l'un.

- Pourquoi elle ne reviendrait pas ? Elle revient tous les soirs ! rétorque l'autre.

À nouveau, le silence se fait entre eux deux. Petit à petit, ce qu'ils attendent se produit.

La lune, belle, ronde, parfaite, grosse, se lève et prend place dans le ciel. Les Petits, comme chaque soir, s'émerveillent de ce spectacle qui leur est donné, et ce depuis toujours.

- Comme elle est belle…, murmure l'un.

L'autre ne peut qu'acquiescer devant cette vérité irréfutable.

Maintenant que l'astre a pris sa place dans le ciel, ils peuvent repartir. C'est le lever qui est le plus beau.

Redescendant de leur promontoire avec l'agilité connue de leur peuple, l'un comme l'autre se pose la même question, sans oser la formuler à voix haute.

Quelque part, chez les Humains, Ipiu continue-t-elle de regarder la lune se lever, comme elle le faisait avec ses deux pères ?

* * *

_Et voici donc le neuvième rêve pour nos chers Petits !_

_Une fois encore, je vous remercie, ceux qui me laissent chaque semaine des reviews. Cette petite aventure se termine la semaine prochaine (déjà !)._

_Merci à **jess **pour sa review "guest". Ta review me fait très plaisir !_

_A la semaine prochaine._


	11. Dixième Rêve

**Se promener.**

Sur la plate-forme qui surplombait le village des Petits, une ombre se faufile. Elle profite de l'obscurité naissante et du silence ambiant qui entoure les environs pour apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté de cette Forêt Maison où, depuis des années, des siècles même, les Petits vivent.

Marchant d'un pas tranquille, faisant, peu à peu, le tour de l'arbre Talisman, la silhouette ne peut s'empêcher de penser que les Humains ne sont pas capables de profiter de ces simples petits plaisirs. Celui de se promener au clair de lune, de marcher d'un pas tranquille, sans songer à faire la guerre, à tuer, à apprendre, à chanter, à rire. Non, simplement se promener, et ne rien faire d'autre. Ne pas penser au lendemain.

Tout simplement mettre un pas devant l'autre.

Se promener.

Le Grand Boulouakoulouzek, lui, aime ce simple petit plaisir.

C'est dans les plus petits plaisirs qu'on trouve nos plus grandes joies.

Se promener. Quel rêve et plaisir merveilleux.

* * *

_Et voici la fin de ces 10 rêves ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi et ont posté une review, je pense à **Maman Bouba**,** DelfineNotPadfoot**,** Rose-Eliade **et** jess**,dernièrement. Je suis ravie d'avoir eu vos avis, et de savoir que ce que j'ai pu écrire vous a plu. J'espère pouvoir rapidement me mettre à l'écriture des Rêves des Marchombres, mais je pense qu'au fond de moi, je suis beaucoup plus proche des Petits que des Marchombres, alors cela risque d'être difficile... Surtout que le temps risque de bientôt me manquer. Voilà._

_Merci à vous, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt !_

_Marie Lapiz._


End file.
